Alice's chance of happiness
by Gingerninja2424
Summary: This is my version of what happened. I know this happens in the books, but I haven't read them (I've watched the movies though) so I'm doing this in my own words :) PLZ review
1. The beginning

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Jasper stated, running a hand through her hair.  
"Well, it's a good job you have me then, isn't it?" Alice smiled.

Alice grinned at the thought. She sat curled in a corner, the tears stained on her cheeks. Being a child, her parents didn't understand her, they almost feared her. That's why they sent her here. Alice could see visions of the future.

"Oi. Get up. "  
A young man wearing a uniform called for her through the bars, unlocking it as she came closer.  
He lead her to a room, standing holding the door to let her pass through. As she entered he shut it behind her leading her onto a table.  
She slowly stepped up with her head down. Once she was on, they strapped her limbs to stop a struggle, placing a cork in her mouth for the screams.

"Now this will hurt quite a bit. "  
The guard informed her, placing a device in her ears.

As the guard pulled the trigger button she felt an excruciating pain stretch through her body. She jolted, crying as it came. Another two shocks were admitted. She lay still. The only signs of movements were the tears, rolling down like a waterfall.

They hauled her back to her room yet still she didn't move-she purely didn't have the strength. She lay there for hours watching through the bars.

Come past midnight, a guard showed Alistar back to the cell (her cellmate)  
Catching a glimpse of her eye, he knew she wouldn't make it through the night.  
Alice's eyes widened as she felt a bite; the venom seeped through her.


	2. A new vampire

As the sun rose, her red eyes glinted. Sitting upright, she was surrounded by a puddle of blood-her blood.

She cautiously looked up at Alistar;

He smiled a sort of sinister smile, glaring at her.

Retreating from her stare, she hung her head, staring at the floor.

"What did you do to me?" Alice asked, shaking her head.

He replied with a quiet sh, noting he'd reveal all later.

As a guard walked by, he spotted the pools of blood. " What happened here!?" He screeched, " Are you all right?"

Reaching for his keys, he stepped into the cell. Crouching down, he put an arm around Alice. As he did so, Alistar sprung up, biting hard, draining all the blood out of the body.

"Why did you do that!?" Alice said as she slapped him with a accurate shot,"when they see him, they'll kill us!"

" But they wont be able to find us." Alistar replied, stepping out of the cell. "Look, are you coming or not?"

Alice joined him, looking down the corridor."So how are we gonna get past that lot?"

"Just follow my lead. " Alistar said stepping forwards. When he did, a guard charged up, shooting as he did.

"Good thing he's gotta bad aim." Alice grinned. She sprinted up, snapping his neck in one swift move, and he collapsed behind as she dropped him.

"I can run REALLY fast!" She laughed.

The alarm called out and more guards emerged.

"So, I guess I'm sticking with you then?" She stated.

"I'll look after you." he replied, smiling.


	3. The escape fight

Standing back to back, they walked in a circular motion. With five guards charging at them, they needed to see them all.

Alice ran over to the body, prising the gun out of its cold hands. Starting to fire she hit one, before running out of bullets.

Dodging the bullets flying towards her, she fell to the floor, being pinned down by the guard behind.

Holding her down, Alice struggled but eventually got her arm free from his grasp. Hitting him hard on the side of the head, she rolled to the side, biting him as she did.

Turning around, Alistar had took down one guard, but was struggling with another. The guard on the end remained shooting. As she ran up to Alistar, grabbing the guard, she pulled him in front of her. As he kept shooting, he hit the guard whilst aiming for Alice.

Alistar walked towards the guard, which turned into a sprint as he did so. The guard, now turning to shoot at him, turned his back to Alice resulting in him falling like the rest.

Alistar put his arm around Alice.

" Not bad, for a junior." he praised her.

She stared back at him, laughing.


End file.
